(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of digital data transmission systems and more particularly to a controller for controlling transmission of octavely nested digital data.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Systems for measuring acoustic radiated noise in, for example, an ocean environment, include transducers or sensors for sensing the acoustic energy and converting the acoustic energy to analog electrical signals, and equipment for converting the analog signals to digital data words for transmission to data processing equipment for processing. Generally, such systems have generally been limited either to a few sensors of limited acoustic bandwidth or unvarying sampling rates for the analog to digital conversion. For planar sensor arrays, digitizing and multiplexing systems have been developed which generate digital data words in response to analog signals from acoustic sensors organized in a planar array and multiplex the digital data words at a single, or only a few, channel data rates for transmission to the data processing equipment. However, such systems are insufficient for handling arrays in which the signals form the sensors contain octavely-nested components which should be transferred to the data processing equipment at varying data rates depending on the respective octaves.